Thomas and Toby
'''Thomas and Toby' is a book. Plot One late summer morning, Thomas is happily chuffing along his branch line to the quarry. When he reaches the crossing, Thomas sees a policeman. Having been friends with the old constable who is now retired, Thomas hopes the new one is just as friendly. However, this constable is far from friendly and he stops Thomas in his tracks. He asks Thomas where his cowcatchers and sideplates are as it is too dangerous to travel along the public roads without them and demands to speak with the person in charge. Thomas explains that Sir Topham Hatt is on holiday and puffs sadly away. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt and his family are having a wonderful holiday. They have met a tram engine named Toby and his coach Henrietta. Toby does not have much work these days and he is happy to have passengers. After the Hatt's holiday ends, Toby's line is shut down and he and Henrietta have to stay in their shed. Sir Topham Hatt returns and hears of Thomas' trouble with the police and knows just the answer. He buys Toby and Henrietta and they soon become great friends with Thomas. James, however, feels that Toby is shabby and old. Toby is cross with James' rude behaviour but James does not seem to care. Later on, some Troublesome Trucks push James down Gordon's Hill and he runs into some tar wagons, causing him to become very dirty. Toby comes to help and laughs at James' situation. From now on, James promises to be nicer to Toby. Sir Topham Hatt is proud of Toby's hard work and asks him to coach Mavis, a new diesel at the quarry. Mavis thinks she knows more than an old steam tram and wishes she could leave the quarry. One rainy day, Toby asks Mavis to take some trucks down the line. Mavis is thrilled but soon runs into trouble. The trucks cause her to get stuck on a crossing, blocking traffic. Mavis is upset and worries that Toby will be cross with her but Toby helps Mavis out of her problem and she learns that she still has a lot to learn. Sir Topham Hatt rewards Toby and Henrietta with new coats of paint and he and Thomas become even closer friends when Toby's bell startles the troublesome policeman! Characters * Thomas * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Mavis (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (does not speak) * Bridget Hatt (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Horrid Lorries (cameo) Trivia * This book covers the first series episodes, Thomas in Trouble, Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Dirty Objects and the third series episode, Mavis. * A yellow lorry with a face is seen at the crossing. * The policeman's name tag reads "Smythy". Goofs * Two of the Horrid Lorries are missing their registration plates. Gallery DSCF0015.JPG DSCF0019.JPG ThomasandToby1.png Category:Books Category:Audiobooks